Animal Toonz
Animal Toonz is a very popular channel in Peppaland that was launched on July 9, 1987. It has cartoons that are aimed at audiences ages 2-15. History In 1986, Max Mouse had the idea of making a channel that it was gonna be for adults and it was gonna have adult content. But when they started making the channel, one of the TV Channel Developers didn't like the idea, and the channel had to be remade again. Until November 1986 it was now planned to be made for 2-15 kids. a prerelease of the TV channel was made on december 1986 by the name of Animal Toons, at this time it was starting to have cartoons on it, until February 1987 the pre-release got closed temporally for 5 months. Then it got officially released on July 9 1987 by the name of Animal Toonz. International Releases of the Channel July 7 1987 = 'Peppaland '''November 23 1989 = '''New Porkville '''April 10 1990 '= Sheepington 'May 8 2002 = '''Island of ISally '''December 5 2009 = '''Peppadelphia '''January 12 2011 = '''United Kingdom '''June 29 2012 = '''Los Bernandino '''October 26 2014 = '''Island of Soda Programming '2017-Present * Miraculous Ladybug (Season 2) * Peppa Pig (UK Dub) * The Amazing World of Gumball * The Loud House * Sonic Boom * Vampirina * Gravity Falls * Star Sheep Vs. The Forces Of Food (Non-Peppish Version can be watched on the Plus Channel) * Penn Zero Part-Time Hero * Pacman and the Ghostly Adventures * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) * Peppa Pig (American Tickle-U Dub) (Rare Ocassions) * Unikitty! * Pat the Dog * George's Adventures * The Garfield's Show * Chuck's Choice! * We Bare Bears * Chowder Former Programming All of These Shows, Except PJ Masks, Powerpuff Girls (2016) and Miracle Star can be watched on the Plus Channel * PJ Masks (Removed from Animal Toonz because of many reports saying that the series were a copy of Miraculous Ladybug) * Right Now Kapow (Residents of Peppaland said that this series was made by a 6 year old kid that has mental problems and it got removed, Some people found the series funny and they fought for it to be included on the plus channel) * Miraculous Ladybug (Season 1) (Season 1 still airs in New Porkville and some rare occasions in Peppaland countries) * Peg + Cat * The Powerpuff Girls (2016) (Removed because due to fans of the old series saying that it was really bad) * Miracle Star (Removed from Animal Toonz because of being a knock-off of The Amazing World of Gumball) * Monica's gang (Still airs in Brazilian-Peppish places) * The Little Lulu's Show * Rocket Power (Still Airing in New Porkville and Sheepington) * Garfield and Friends (Still airs at 4:30 AM on the Non-Plus Channel) Censorship, Edits and Episodes Removals Sole Power, My Big Fat Stinky Wedding, The Crying Dame, The Triangle, and The Flight To Egypt (UK only) can't be watched on the Plus Channel because of the reasons mentioned below. PJ Masks: '''Before the series were removed from Animal Toonz, they cut the Transformation and Going to the Base sequences to avoid the series from being a copy of Miraculous Ladybug, Episodes relating to Luna Girl had been also removed from the airings to avoid confusion and copy of Hawk Moth '''The Amazing World Of Gumball: '''These series have some censorship as USA, but the intro is complete rather than showing 5 seconds of the intro, the insults made by Nicole, Richard, Anais and Darwin on "The Money" have been cut and "The Triangle" had to be removed from all the Animal Toonz Channels due to hate speech towards Gumball. '''Sonic Boom: '''Peppish, Sheepish, Sallyish and Sodiums gave bad reviews to the Sole Power episode and it got removed from the airings. '''Gravity Falls: Some scary scenes and insults were cut Pacman and the Ghostly Adventures: '''In Peppish Dubs the words said by Pinky relating to the love of Pacman was cut along with the episode Stand By Your Pac-Man, The Cut Episode and the words can be listened and see completely on the Plus Channel '''Unikitty!: '''Most of violent scenes (like Unikitty getting stabbed in the eye by Puppycorn) were cut in UK, Sheepington, and Peppaland. You can see the complete scene on the Plus Channel '''Right Now Kapow: '''Before the series were removed from Animal Toonz, Not Funny and Stupid sketches had been cut and you can only see the removed ones on the Plus Channel '''Pat the Dog: '''Lola insults to Victor and Victor insults to Lola were softened to avoid Boys from bullying Girls and Girls from humillating Boys, the insults can be listened on the Plus Channel '''The Loud House: '''The Crying Dame episode was removed from airings because kids will be afraid from Fenton, it actually aired before it was censored. But they cut the last part where Fenton (as a sun), blinks to the viewers, but kids still will be scared from him and they didn't had nothing to do rather than removing the episode from airings. Making episode Anti-Social, the only one to not have a sister episode. Some episodes along with their Sister ones, In Tents Debate, The Green House, A Tattler's Tale, Etc. Their places Swapped. For example, In Tents Debate would come before Project Loud House, A Tattler's Tale would come before One of The Boys, The Green House would come before Butterfly Effect, Etc. '''George's Adventures: The episode "Inside Wasteland" had Alex's line "So this is what a retarded man looks like" cut. The episodes "Me Want Money" and "Robot Revoultion" were removed due to referencing poverty and massive violence respectively. "The Flight To Egypt" was removed from UK airings for possible racism. Except for "The Flight To Egypt" (UK only), you can still see these episodes on the Plus channel. We Bare Bears: 'Charlie's Big Foot episode was banned in both Plus and Normal channels because Kids would be afraid from the doctor and some scenes involved drugs, In Food Truck episode, Grizzly throwing bills to Panda while dancing in front of the animals was cut because it involved prostitution '''Chowder: ' The episode "My Big Fat Stinky Wedding" was removed from airing due to animal abuse themes and being cruel to Chowder. The episode "Sheboodles" was removed due to Endive trying to kill Todd. The former episode cannot be seen on the Plus channel, but Sheboodles can. Blocks ''All of these blocks can be extended if you have Animal Toonz Plus!'' '''Toonz Vs. Toonz!!: '''On fridays, you can choose what Cartoon will have a marathon on Saturday. If a Cartoon wins, you can watch the marathon on Saturdays at 6:00 PM to 8:00 PM. If you are a subscriber to Animal Toonz Plus you can access Toonz Vs. Toonz XL!!, which lasts until 9:30 PM, you can also access their plus voting website where you can choose what former cartoon will have a marathon. '''The Loud Marathon/The Loud House: The Full Trilogy: '''Airs May of Every Year, It's a marathon that airs Episodes of The Loud House in a random order, It airs Fridays at 4:00 PM to 7:00 PM, If you are a subscriber of The Plus Channel, The block can only be watched on June From Mondays to Fridays and it is renamed as "The Loud House: The Full Trilogy" And all episodes are in their order from Season 1 to 3. But it excludes The Crying Dame '''Animal Toonz Ultra Moviez: '''This block airs Cartoons Movies even that they are not from Animal Toonz!. Like The Lego Movie, Sonic OVA Movie, Etc. If you are a subscriber of the Plus Channel you can access On-Demand features, like Fast Foward, Pause, Back Foward, Subtitles, Language and More! '''Peppish Mondays: '''This Block airs on the Last Monday of every month, it's a marathon of Peppa Pig along with random generated episodes like The Loud Marathon, There is a 5% Chance that The Golden Boots and Around The World with Peppa specials can be aired. If you are a subscriber of the Plus Channel, you will start with a option if you want to watch The Two Specials, The Golden Boots or Around the World with Peppa, or watch the episodes. You can't go back to the options menu, after the 2 specials are finished, you will start watching the Muddy Puddles Episode. '''Animal Time: '''This block airs from 8pm-9pm, airing reruns/premieres of George's Adventures and The Garfield Show. '''Episodes Choice!: '''This is a Chuck's Choice Marathon That Airs from 9:50 AM to 12:00 PM Future Blocks '''Summer Toonz: '''This block will air from 6:00pm to 7:00pm every Saturday night. The shows air in 15 minute segments. It will air new episodes of Peppa Pig (season 5), The Garfield Show (season 4), George's Adventures (seasons 2 & 3), and The Amazing World of Gumball (season 6) at 6:00pm, 6:30pm, 6:15pm, and 6:45pm respectively. It will start broadcasting on June 16, 2018. Movies from ATUM '''Here's a list of movies that air on "Animal Toonz Ultra Moviez Block", Animal Toonz got Permission from Dreamworks, Disney, Pixar, and other movie companys to air some movies. * Garfield: The Movie * Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties * Hotel Transylvania 1 and 2 * Shrek 1, 2, 3 and 4 * The Lego Movie * Peppa Specials (Exclusive) (Includes Peppa's Christmas, The Golden Boots, Peppa's Italy Vacation, Pumpkin Party, Around The World With Peppa and Peppa's Australian Vacation) (Available only on Plus) * Lego BATMAN Movie * Despicable Me 1, 2 and 3 * The Emoji Movie (Banned for being stupid) * Gravity Falls: Weirdmageddon * Sonic OVA Movie * Lilo & Stitch (1, 2 and Leroy & Stitch) * Inside Out * Tarzan 1 and 2 * Fishtronaut the Movie * Regular Show: The Regular Epic Final Battle Trilogy * The Incredibles. * Wall-E * Star Sheep Vs. The Forces of Food: The Battle For Peppaland * Star Sheep Vs. The Forces of Food: "Conquer Battle" * Penn Zero Part Time Hero: The End of The Worlds * Peppa Pig: The Movie (Both Hinodusk and 2015 versions) * Peppa Pig: The Movie 2 (Both Kingdom of Evil and the Lost Toys) * The Good Dinosaur (The Scene where Arlo and Spot eat rotten fruit and act weird was cut because it was involving drugs) Trivia * For the American Tickle-U Episodes of Peppa the American Version of the series, it got renamed to American Peppa Pig *In Eggs, Animal Toonz is owned by Peppa because "the best toons in Peppaland". Peppa created Peppaland. *Something happens at 3:00 am, Chuck's face appears and the channel intro of Animal Toonz turns old black and white and a text appears saying that you never saw anything *It is unknown if Animal Toonz is gonna release the channel for Happyville or Weirdville. *Animal Toonz is not available on most Sallyish and Sodium providers. *Animal Toonz is the only Peppish other than Yo-Yo to channel to legally air content related to PA. In this case. It airs George's Adventures. *Peppa's Fanatic Confirms that Animal Toonz has a Plus Channel and it airs his former shows along with removed censorship, but it doesnt apply to TAWOG Episode The Money and Removed Episodes like The Crying Dame or The Triangle. It was released on Early 1990's Gallery & Logos FirstLogo.png|As Animal Toons Prerelease - 1986 Logo1987.png|Channel Official Premiere - 1987-1993 Logo1993.png|Second Logo - 1993-1999 Logo1999.png|Third Logo - 1999-2009 Unused2005Logo.png|Fourth and Unused Logo - 2005 2009Logo.png|Fifth Logo - 2009-2012 2012Logo.png|Sixth Logo - 2012-2016 NewLogosOfToonz.png|Seventh Logo - 2016-Present ScreenBugAndTimer.png|2015 Screen Bug during a TAWOG Episode and a Timer for The Golden Boots 85dc32f1-0eed-4473-98d4-14f66269a3fa.png|Screen Bag of Pac-Man And The Ghostly Adventures and a timer for George's Adventures TGBScreenBug.png|2015 SPECIAL Screen Bug and a Sign for the Golden Boots PlusLogo.png|Animal Toonz Plus Logo AnimalToonzHDLogo.png|HD Logo AnimalToonzHDPlusLogo.png|Plus HD Logo Upcoming2019Logo.png|Upcoming Logo scheduled on 2019 that was announced on their website cd72affd-b69f-46f5-9a74-53ec2d5220c5.png|George's Adventures Screen-bug. 0c1f011c-5247-4c63-be0a-766bfd7d2ee7.png|Screenshot from a George's Adventures ad. Category:TV Channels Category:Fanon Category:Peppaland